Raices
by SirCJ
Summary: Integra, se enterara de una verdad que nunca hubiera querido saber. Ante, esto huye de Inglaterra para saber quien es realmente. Si no era una Hellsing, entonces por que Alucard la escogio como su ama?.


Raíces…

En la vieja y remota Inglaterra, en un gran y elegante hospital para ser exactos. Se encontraba, esperando ansioso e impaciente, un hombre alto de cabello rubio y ojos azules. Un fino puro, se movía en sus labios. Sentado, en la sala de espera, ya sin muchas esperanzas de tener el heredero que siempre soñó.

La puerta del quirófano se abrió, dando a conocer a un doctor con los guantes blancos, un tanto empapados de sangre. Miro, tristemente al hombre, este desgraciadamente comprendió el gesto.

-lo siento… su esposa sobrevivió…pero…no el bebé. Dijo tristemente, mirando al piso y suspirando, por lo mal que se sentía al dar esas noticias.-ya, no puede tener más hijos, de lo contrario morirá.

En su particular alegría de siempre, el sujeto no hiso ni el más mínimo gesto de expresión. Esta, era la tercera vez que sucedía. Su esposa, quería un hijo a cualquier costo, pero siempre el resultado era el mismo.

Por alguna razón, siempre todo iba a las mil maravillas, pero al llegar el parto. La pobre criatura, no podía vivir.

Entro a la habitación, donde yacía su esposa. Delgada, rubia y de ojos zafiros, de que cualquier hombre estaría orgulloso de tenerla como esposa. Angelical y tímida, pero siempre justa, paciente y generosa, en especial con los niños. Los cuales, eran su devoción, quería tener muchos hijos, pero el triste destino de su fertilidad se interpuso.

-donde…donde esta mi bebé?. Pregunto en susurro al ver entrar a su esposo.

Una mirada, fue suficiente como para que partiera en un silencioso llanto. Donde, finas gotas brotaban por sus ojos zafiros.

-lo siento…pero, el doctor dijo que no puedes, tener mas hijos. Dijo, sentándose en su cama y abrazándola.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Mientras tanto, una joven mujer daba un plato de comida a una niña de no más de 2 años. Una niña pequeña, rubia y de ojos zafiros. Todo, lo contrario a su madre, ella tenia el cabello castaño y ojos verdes esmeralda.

-Valeriè, vamos come de una vez. Dijo la mujer, dándole el plato.

-gaga. Balbuceo la niña.

-es increíble, un año y nueve meses y aun no sabe decir una sola palabra. Que inútil. Se quejo la madre, sentándose.

La puerta del hogar se abrió, dando a conocer a un hombre con un elegante traje. Llevaba consigo, unos papeles y una fría mirada en su rostro.

-Copperfield. Dijo severamente.

La niña, corrió hasta su madre donde la abrazo, ella devolvió y gesto y miro al hombre con ira.

-que quiere?. Pregunto la mujer, molesta.

-vengo a llevarme a su hija. Usted, no tiene las condiciones necesarias como para cuidarla.

-es mentira!. Soy apta para ser madre!.

-pues, no lo demuestra. Según nuestros registros, ella ni siquiera tiene vacunas o documentos. Sin mencionar al incidente de su padre. Además, han ordenado que también usted pase un gran tiempo, encerrada por sus actos.

-es nuestra vida y la haremos como se nos plazca!. VAYASE DE MI CASA!.

-también, por su parte sus constantes noches de lujuria, cree acaso que será un buen ejemplo a seguir de su hija?!. Dijo el hombre molesto, tomando a la niña.

-no se la lleve!. Dijo ella tomándola y empujando al hombre a la salida.

Sin más opción este salió, pero dio un último aviso a la madre.

-mañana en la mañana, vendré a llevarla a un orfanato. Es, mucho mejor que la vida que tendrá aquí. Dijo el hombre, acomodando su traje y subiendo a un elegante vehículo.-y, usted será llevada al juicio que merece.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

En una gran estación de tren, bajaba de un vagón la elegante y aristocrática pareja, que necesitaba un heredero urgentemente. En la plataforma 15, los estaba esperando un hombre de no más de 35 años, de cabello negro y ojos grises. Vestido de mayordomo, esperaba ya no tan animado, a sus amos.

Diviso a su señor a unos metros.

-buenos días, señor Hellsing. Saludo el mayordomo, con una leve inclinación.

-buenos días, Walter. Saludo el señor.

-a podido tener un heredero?. Pregunto el mayordomo disimuladamente.

-no y esta es la cuarta vez que pasa, Marianne ni siquiera quería salir del vagón. Dijo, colocando sus manos dentro de sus bolsillos.

-y, que piensa hacer Sir Arthur?.

-sinceramente, no lo se. Su majestad, quiere urgentemente un heredero que lo pueda controlar y solo un Hellsing puede hacerlo.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

-escucha Valeriè, mamá ira a un viaje y tu te quedaras aquí. Dijo la mujer, anteriormente mencionada, acomodando un pequeño saco vainilla a su hija.

-…gaga

-deja de decir gaga, maldita sea!. Dijo impaciente, tomándola por los hombros.

Su rostro, calmo al instante y beso la frente de su hija, dándole una maleta pequeña y sentándola en una banca. Corrió a todo lo que pudo, tratando de perder a su hija, quien la seguía a lo poco que sus piecitos daban.

En un momento, Valeriè paro y miro a su alrededor. Su mente, aun era pequeña como para saber donde estaba, camino mirando a la gente a su alrededor. Cansada, tomo asiento nuevamente, esperando, quizás alguien se le acercaría.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

-como se lo diremos a su majestad?. Pregunto Marianne a Arthur.

-hum…no lo se, ahora solo resta esperar a ver, si algo ocurre. Dijo Arthur, acariciando la cabeza de su esposa.

Este se adelanto unos cuantos pasos, y ella se quedo viendo a una niña que abrazaba sus rodillas. Sentada en una banca de frio cemento, una pequeña valija junto a ella.

Marianne sintió un gran vacio en su ser, alguien había abandonado a un hijo y ella, codiciaba uno mas que nada. Se acerco a la niña, lentamente tratando de no asustarla.

-hola. Saludo, colocándose frente a ella.

La niña, se paro llegando a las rodillas de la mujer, tomo su mano y la miro con unos impactantes ojos azules claros. Por dentro, ella se derretía en ternura y a la vez tristeza y más aun, cuando la pequeña la abrazo fuerte.

Arthur, por su parte al caminar unos pasos, se dio cuenta de que su esposa no lo seguía. Volteo y diviso la escena, que siempre habría deseado. Su esposa y una niña, a la quien llamar hija. Los ojos de Marianne brillaron cargando a la niña en brazos, conteniendo el llanto de tristeza. Por no, poder tener el suyo.

-que hermosa eres. Susurro, casi en sollozos, mientras la niña jugaba con sus cabellos.

Arthur, se acerco a ellas y sus ojos hicieron el mismo gesto que su esposa. Era, la niña más hermosa que nunca antes había visto, tenía un parecido a ellos, pero sus ojos eran celestes más que los de ellos.

-de quien es?. Pregunto.

-la han abandonado, mira tiene sus valijas y una carta. Dijo Marianne, tomando un sobre del bolsillo de Valeriè.

_Mi nombre es Valeriè, tengo 1 año y 9 meses. _

Al terminar de leer, los dos se sintieron como si esto, hubiera sido un regalo del cielo. Tomaron la maleta de la pequeña y subieron al vehículo. Pero, antes Arthur presento a la pequeña frente a su mayordomo.

-mira, Walter. dijo Arthur, alegre sonriendo.

-de quien es señor?. Pregunto el mayordomo.

-jeje, ella será tu nueva ama. Dijo Arthur, riendo.

Subieron, todos felices por la llegada de la pequeña criatura a la casa. Al llegar, Marianne fue directamente al cuarto, que había sido reservado para la criatura biología de la familia. se sentó, frente a ella en la esponjosa alfombra, saco la carta de su bolsillo y la miro.

-tu…no puedes llamarte, Valeriè. Musito a lo bajo.

-gaga.

-que…?, acaso quieres llamarte gaga?. Pregunto burlonamente, jugando con su nariz, haciendo que la pequeña riera.

-tu…eres mas que perfecta. Claro!. Eres muy perfecta, y por ello tu nombre…será, Integra…mi Integra. Dijo alegre y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, abrazando a la pequeña.

Arthur, entro a que como estaba su esposa. En si, no le agradaba mucho que la niña estuviera allí, pero su esposa no podía tener hijos. Pero, dentro de el sintió que seria admitida por la criatura que se encontraba, dormida en los sótanos.

-Arthur, saluda a Integra. Dijo Marianne, levantándose y besando a Arthur, con la niña en brazos.

-Integra?. Por que ese nombre?. Pregunto un poco extrañado.

-primero en principal, no es un nombre común. Además, ella es perfecta. Y, lo que es perfecto es integro por lo tanto, ella es Integra, es dotada de hermosura. Dijo ella, con una pequeña sonrisa.

Arthur, miro a la pequeña con un poco de desdeño, ya que no era sangre Hellsing. Pero, su opinión respecto a ella, cambio en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, cuando ella musito:

-pa…pá. Musito Integra, extendiendo sus brazos hacia Arthur.

Los ojos del líder Hellsing, brillaron y opto por cargar a la que ahora seria su hija. Una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, fue la respuesta de el.

-tu dices, que cuando crezca tendremos que decírselo?. Pregunto Marianne, entrelazando sus dedos, apoyándolos en su corazón.

-no…después de todo, ella de ahora en mas, siempre será una Hellsing…

R-A-Í-C-E-S-B-Y-:-S-I-R-C-.-J-

**Bueno, que onda con el fic??. Jeje, muy corto bueno…quizás, este cap solamente. Pero, solo queda una cosa por decir.**

**DEJAR REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!XDDDD**

**Posta, díganme que onda. Si les gusto o no, si lo odian y quieren matarme…no se, algo!.**

**En fin, ahora queda por escribir las cosas que tendrá que vivir Integra o.ó**

**Nos vemos!.**

**DEJAR REVIEWS!!!!.**

**SIR C.J**


End file.
